Sans Eux
by Moona Neko
Summary: Tatsuya et Taiga ont toujours été plus que des élèves pour Alex. Ils sont ... comme des fils.


**» Auteur** **: **Moona Neko

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, à mon grand désarroi...

**» Rating : **K+

» **Note : ** Hello everybody o/ Me revoilà avec un petit one-shot destiné à Alex, Taiga & Tatsuya o/ L'idée m'est venue grâce à l'endcard de l'avant dernier épisode, ils sont tellement choux sur cette image, j'ai littéralement craqué sur shotatsuya 3 Bref, mes crises de fangirlisme ne doivent vraiment pas vous intéressez alors je vous abandonne à votre lecture, en espérant – comme toujours – que ça vous plaise ! O/

* * *

La vie est comme un feu d'artifice, on monte, on brille et fatalement, on éclate. On se prend pour des étoiles filantes sans savoir que l'on finira par s'éteindre.

Je relis une énième fois les deux diagnostics dépliés sur mes genoux. Ce qui est comique, c'est qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont identiques. Et je ne parle même pas des paroles prononcées par les professionnels les ayant effectués. Limite, on aurait put croire qu'ils s'étaient concertés avant de me rencontrer, ou alors l'imagination n'est plus de ce monde.

Le premier diagnostic, celui que j'ai déplié sur ma cuisse droite, a été fait il y a deux semaines par un oculiste. Mes yeux suivent les lettres noires proprement tapées à l'ordinateur.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre vision s'est dégradée. »

Pas besoin de relire une nouvelle fois la suite, de toute façon ce n'est pas important. Le fait est qu'avec une telle vision, je peux faire une croix sur ma carrière de basketteuse. Mon entraîneur me l'avait fait bien comprendre.

« Comprenez moi, Alexandra. Même si vous mettez des lentilles, votre vue ne vous permet plus de jouer comme avant. Et puis, il est peut-être temps de prendre notre retraite, non ? »

Prendre sa retraite à vingt trois ans … Je sais bien que la carrière des sportifs n'est jamais longue, mais j'aurais aimé gagner un dernier tournois avec mes coéquipières avant de quitter le monde des compétitions. Saleté de maladie …

Réajustant mes lunettes sur mon nez, je regarde le deuxième diagnostic. Celui-ci, il est tout frais d'hier. Mon estomac se contracte en relisant les mots imprimés sur la feuille.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes stérile. »

En plus de devoir faire une croix sur ma carrière, je dois faire un trait sur mon rêve de devenir maman. Jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfant, le gynécologue a été clair et net. En apprenant la nouvelle, mon fiancé m'avait quitté sur ces mots :

« Tu sais que je t'aime Alex mais … fonder une famille, c'était notre rêve. C'était mon rêve. Et avec toi … jamais il ne se réalisera. J'espère que tu comprends. »

Pour avoir compris, ouais, j'avais bien compris. Compris que l'homme que j'aimais n'était qu'un connard. Ce matin, j'ai trouvé mon appartement amputé de ses affaires. Il avait prit tout ce qu'il lui appartenait et était parti, fuyant comme un lâche.

Une larme s'écrasa sur l'un de mes verres. La vie est tellement injuste. Pourquoi après m'avoir tellement gâté, la chance se détournait-elle de moi ? Ces deux bilans, horriblement identiques, étaient les précurseurs à la destruction de ma vie. Je les roula en boule et un jeta un dans une poubelle comme je l'aurais fait avec un ballon et un panier. La boulette de papier tapa contre le rebord de la poubelle et rencontra le sol sableux du parc. De fureur, je réduis le second en miettes, en milliers de petites confettis. Les larmes coulent désormais abondamment sur mes joues, trempant mon menton et mon col roulé.

Je ne vous cache pas que, suite à cela, je suis tombée dans une profonde dépression. Je ne quittai plus mon lit, se morfondant sur ma situation. J'avais arraché toutes les photos de mon équipe de mon mur et les avait caché au fond d'un de mes tiroirs, accompagnées d'un livre intitulé « Le meilleur prénom pour mon bébé ». J'enterrai mes espoirs avec ma joie, faisant copain-copain avec le désespoir et la tristesse. J'ai songé plus d'une fois à mettre fin à mes jours. J'en avais largement les moyens. Sauter de mon balcon, trancher mes veines ou alors me laisser mourir de faim et de désespoir dans mon grand lit couvert de regrets. Néanmoins, je n'ai rien fait. La fenêtre menant à mon balcon resta close, mes couteaux ne quittèrent pas ma cuisine et mon estomac trouva toujours grâce auprès d'un paquet de gâteaux ou d'un bol de nouilles instantanées.

Au fond de moi, je savais que mourir ne changerait rien. Après tout, la vie est ainsi et je dois l'accepter telle qu'elle est. Combien de gens meurent chaque jour alors qu'ils auraient voulu vivre ? Pourquoi moi, qui suit encore vivante dans mon corps et dans mon âme, aurais-je le droit de mettre fin à ma vie, juste par lâcheté ? Parce que c'était bel et bien ça : de la lâcheté. J'étais lâche en refusant d'accepter la vie telle qu'elle était. Cependant, je savais que je ne m'en sortirais pas seule. J'ai donc rencontrer un psychologue. Je me souviens mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit ce jour-là.

« Faites ce que vous aimez. Vous aimez le basketball n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez plus jouer en tant que professionnelle, certes, mais pourquoi pas transmettre votre passion aux autres, en devenant professeur ? Auprès des enfants, par exemple. »

Professeur … Bien sûr, il ignorait que j'étais fertile et que l'idée de côtoyer des gosses ne m'aiderait pas à sortir de ma dépression. Néanmoins, il y avait de l'idée. J'avais beau ne plus être joueuse professionnelle, j'avais assez d'argents de côté pour vivre confortablement sans exercer un emploi pesant.

J'ai décidé de renouer définitivement avec le basket en tombant par hasard sur un match de street basket. J'avais observé les joueurs avec intérêt, me revoyant quelques années auparavant. C'est ainsi que je me mis à assister à plus en plus de matchs, donnant des conseils aux joueurs, me réjouissant de les voir s'améliorer. Néanmoins, je ressentais toujours un vide : je nageais de nouveau dans l'océan du basket, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

Je me serais noyée si l'on ne m'avait pas lancé des bouées de sauvetage. Deux bouées de sauvetage. Je n'oublierais jamais le jour où ils se sont présentés devant moi. Ils étaient hauts comme trois pommes mais leur détermination était sans limite.

J'exagère à peine lorsque je dis que Tatsuya et Taiga m'ont sauvés la vie. Lorsqu'ils m'ont demandés de les entraîner, je suis restée sans voix. J'ai d'abord cru que c'étaient là des paroles en l'air de gamin, mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'ils étaient on ne peut plus sérieux. Ils n'avaient même pas dix ans et pourtant, ils étaient déjà des génies de la balle orange. C'est en les côtoyant que j'ai une bonne fois pour toute pu classer ma dépression comme une étape achevée de ma vie. Je voyais en eux les fils que je n'aurais jamais, mais qui me rendait aussi heureuse qu'aurait put le faire un fils de chair et de sang. Ils aimaient le basketball plus que moi à leur âge, ils sont les rayons de soleil qui ont dissipés les nuages de mon cœur.

Grâce à eux, je suis redevenue l'Alex d'autre fois. Celle qui aimait le basketball. Celle qui aimait partagé sa passion. Grâce à eux, je suis devenue la mère que je n'étais pas destinée à devenir …

Sans eux, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui, pour les observer dans leur ultime face à face. Et même si les revoir jouer comme lorsqu'ils étaient des marmots remplissait mon cœur de joie, je savais qu'à la fin du quatrième quart de temps, l'un d'eux éclatera en poussière tel un feu d'artifice tandis que l'autre continuera son ascension dans les cieux, semblable à une étoile filante.

* * *

Wouah, de la deuxième personne du singulier, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas fait o/ Mais je trouvais que, dans cette histoire, il était plus adéquat de l'utiliser. Bref, j'espère que cette courte fiction vous aura plut : je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer la relation d'Alex, Tatsuya et Taiga autrement. Pour moi, Alex est comme une mère pour Taiga et Tatsuya : elle a fait d'eux des hommes par le biais du basketball. Hommes à qui elle veut maintenant rouler des galoches, ça sonne un peu incestueux dit comme ça ! 8D Bon, j'arrête mon blablatage, vous ne lisez peut-être même pas ce message 8D Pour les sorties à venir, j'ai un MuraHimu sur le feu mais j'ignore encore quand je l'aurais terminé car ça s'annonce assez long … Sinon, j'ai autre chose de prévu, mais je garde ça bien au chaud, c'est une surprise ~

Tschüss o/ Moona Neko


End file.
